What lies waiting
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: This is a Au/Transfomers Prime fic. I suck at summaries so I hope you like it if you read it. Its a optimusxKnockout story.


World: AU / Transformers Prime  
Paring: OptimusxKnockout

art/What-lies-waiting-Optimus-and-Knockout-360564327 (Optimus and Knockout design in my story.)

art/What-lies-waiting-Officer-Megatron-360552900 (Megatron look.)

Please look at these before reading. I have a hard time trying to describe them so I thought it be easier to just draw them.

Anyway This story is dedicated to MalchutTFJPYaoiLover [link] who loves the Optimus and Knockout paring as do I.

What lies waiting

Chapter 1

A scream echo's through the night sky as he ran. He passed by the buildings and streets that lay empty. He saw no one around as if the whole place was empty. Lighting suddenly filled the sky illuminating the path before him. A figure stood at the top of a tower, he recognised the building, it was the hall of records.

It was too dark to see who it was. His only chance was for the lighting to strike again but he couldn't sit and wait for that to come. He ran faster knowing deep in his spark he had to reach him.

He rushed to the entrance and bashed the door down. He didn't know how he got here but suddenly he found himself rubbing up a spiral staircase. As he did, he was sure he could hear laughter as he was heading up. A deep voice laughing as if he has already failed to the save the one at the top.

Lighting strikes the night sky once more and he felt fear grow in his spark. He knew that he was running out of time.

Arriving at the top he found the door was locked. He bashed against it again and again hoping the save the one behind the door and yet, that laugher in his head grew more and more.

Finally with one last effort the door broke free, snapping off because of the force of his punch.

Rushing outside the rain began to pour down it was freezing cold and the wind was strong now nearly sending him off his feet. Then he saw the figure, he had his back to him and was near the edge ready to jump.

He called out to him but whoever it was didn't replay. He decided to move closer, his servo reaching out to grab the figure but as he did his servo began to be covered in blood. He pulled his back for a sec and looked up it wasn't rain that was pouring down it was blood. He began to be covered in it. Fear grew more and more. He wanted to turn back but he couldn't. Finally he grabbed the figure before him and turned him around but when he did, he cried out in shock and horror and backed away. Slipping on the blood at his feet and falling back. For the one standing before him...was himself!. His eyes gouged out, his spark ripped open blood covered ever inch of him. Chains were tied around his neck and arms he started backing off the edge. He fell, going down fast. The chain on him snapped straight. He was hanging from the tower dead...

...

Sitting up fast from his bed Optimus gave a cry. Another nightmare had plagued him. The same dream he had since he became an adult. He was shaking badly and tears were even in his optics.

He pulled the bed covers off him and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and buried his face in his servo. (Why must I be plagued by these, what did I do to deserve this?). He never got a answer no matter how many times he asked. He will continue having these hellish nightmares until he was sure one day he will die from them.

He got up from the bed now, his legs shaking when he did. He went to the bathroom, feeling he was going to be sick now. He turned the tap on and splashed the cold water against his face, washing away his tears and fear for now.

After washing up he stepped out and saw the timer beside his bed. It was 7 in the morning, it nearly time for work. He went to the closest and put his armour on. Each piece clicked into place when he connected it to his body. He felt more normal now and protected.

He now left his apartment and locked the door. Walking down the large corridor he saw he passed by a few families or ones alone who were getting ready to leave as well, to start there own day.

Optimus just said good morning to them and continued on. He took the elevator done to the bottom floor and listened to the music that played in the lift. He lived on the top floor of the apartment block so the ride down and music was relaxing to him.

When he reached the bottom, the elevator stopped and the glass doors opened. He stepped out and left then apartment block. Rain poured down outside and he saw many Icon's running to get to where they need to be quickly.

Optimus shivered a little remembering his nightmare the rain that was actually blood. He tried not to think about it too long and he headed off to work.

He took the train rather then travel on the road, traffic was too heavy. His stop wasn't that long anyway. The ride was pleasant enough and he got chatting to a few bots on the train so that passed the time.

After he arrived at his stop. It didn't take him too long to reach his office. Optimus was a private detective, his office was based near the Icon light crystal park. He wondered if his partner was inside already. He could sure use a friendly face right about now.

He tried the door first to see if anyone was already inside and sure enough it was opened already.

Walking in slowly, the lights were already on . He didn't see Elita at her desk but her computer was already on.

He passed her desk and to his office door at the back. He could see a figure inside sitting. He smiled knowing who it was. When he opened the door he was greeted with his partner Knockout who sat with his legs up on his desk and smoking a stick.

He gave Optimus a smirk but then his expression turned to worry when saw Optimus face. Tried and showing signs he didn't get a good sleep again. Knockout knew why. "Morning Optimus ahh no offensive you look rough". The red eye mech said.

Optimus grunted a little, he really needed that first thing in the morning. He looked at his partner with his hands on his hips.  
"Well thank you very much Knockout, I needed that". He then walked over to counter next to his desk and poured himself a warm drink. Fire it was called. It worked well he felt his systems heat up as soon as he drank the warm liquid. Best thing to have in the morning he always thought well apart from something else.

Knockout felt a little bad about what he said to his partner. He put out the stick and got up from his desk. "Hey look sorry, what happened...bad dreams? "

Optimus simple turned and nodded he didn't care to talk about it and Knockout knew it. The red mech approached Optimus now just as the mech proud him a drink too. "I told you, you need a nice mech beside you in bed to keep those bad dreams away Optimus". Knockout said and took the glass from him.

Optimus smiled a little. "And is this mech, would be you by any chance?".

Knockout gave a soft chuckle and held Optimus hand. "Well you didn't complain about me keeping you company a few days ago Sweet Rims". He gave him a warm smile . "How about I come over tonight I think you could do with some nice company".

Optimus felt happy hearing his lover say that. "Sounds good but since when are you nice in bed? I still got those marks on my neck you know". He drank a little more hiding his blush, when he thought about that night.

"Well you didn't complain about me doing it when you were tied up".

Optimus blushed grew, his cheeks were as red as the liquid he was drinking. "Just keep that to yourself please, I have no desire for my friends to find out I like...well you know"

"What...getting tied up and being made a bitch". He smirked at the embarrassed mech.

"Yeah that". He said but he then pulled Knockout into a kiss. His lips always tasted of something sweet and it was different ever time. A different flavour but they were always sweet. He wondered if knockout was wearing something on his glossary. If he was he couldn't see it. (Hmmm maybe he is just sweet).

Knockout smiled when their lips parted and he looked up at his handsome partner and lover. "Well you seem a lot better hahah. But I also got you something eels that will make you happy. We got a client.

"Who is it?". Optimus asked as Knockout went back to his desk and Optimus sat down as well.

"Ha you never believe it but we are getting a visit from one of the high council members of Icon, Alpha Trion".

That did surprise Optimus. He never believed he would come down to their place of business. What could he want with them? As he sat back thinking on it, He guessed it might have to do with the murderers that have been occurring around the city.

Victims have been turning up staked to the ground with their sparks removed. From his brother in Icon police force the murders seem to be ritualistic but Megatron supervisors were doubting that. They didn't believe some group or a cult could be responsible for these murders. Megatron had the feeling they were just saying it because they didn't want to admit, that there could be a group like that in Icon.

Optimus was torn from his thoughts when a knock came at the door. It opened and it was Elita she told them that there client was here. Optimus told her to send him in.

Both Optimus and Knockout stood up and when the Alpha Trion walked in. They bowed before him showing respect.

Alpha Trion did the same to them. The councillor armour was shining brightly coloured and rich looking. His cape he wore was gold as well. He looked more like royalty that a councillor but they weren't here to talk about how he dresses.

Knockout showed him to his seat. Alpha Trion thanked the red mech and then spoke of why he came here. "Thank you for seeing me, both of you. I need your help".

Knockout sat down before him. "That's what we're here for, but we are surprised seeing someone like yourself here".

Trion signed. "I know but I believe you are the ones who can help us".

Optimus then asked. "Councillor? Does this have anything to do with the murderers that have been happening"

Alpha Trion nodded slowly. " The police are not getting anywhere and in there investigation. They aren't able to find the ones who did it or find any connection to the victims. Bodies are pilling up and my people are getting scared to even leave their homes. I know you and Knockout reputation. I know you can find something the police overlooked. I want people to feel safe again in this city. I'll will do anything to make that happen".

"I am honoured you even know about us ". Optimus said. "But we will do what you ask. We will look into this matter".

Alpha Trion was very happy with this news. "Thank you and I know where you two can start on your investigation. Sadly there has been around murder this time outside of Icon but its the same ones who did it. I will give you the location and you can start there".

"Thank you councillor we will begin right away".

"What about the last murders the other cases can we get copies of those". Knockout asked.

"I'm afraid not the police don't even know I am here, they wouldn't be happy about private detectives moving into their investigation so you may have some resistant's with them if you ask for something like that".

Optimus and Knockout thanked him for the heads up and then Alpha Trion then gave them the location and wished them luck. He hoped they will solve this quickly.

When he left Knockout turned his attention to Optimus. "Well looks like were going to be busy for awhile".

"Agreed well we better head over to murder sight".

"Yeah but Optimus, think your brother can get us those files?".

Optimus would like to ask but he rather not get his brother in trouble with his bosses. But he can try and talk to him about that later.

The two detectives then left and told Elita to tell anyone who calls they are on a case. They took Knockout's car and drove to the murder sight. It took a while to reach the location. They were heading to the North Bridge which connects Icon to kaon. Optimus could see lights and vehicles already at the scene. Police moved around the area looking for any clues or evidence. Knockout parked just in front of the Bridge. The vic's body laid under it.

The two stepped out of the car and proceed down to the body, following the trail the offices took. When they got to the bottom The area was blocked off by the police, guards were on duty to stop any unauthorized personnel getting through.

The were stopped by a guard and told they weren't allowed threw but then someone called to them. It was Optimus brother Megatron. He waved for them to come through. The officer let them pass.

Megatron and his brother had worked together on previous cases and he did help him even if his bosses didn't like him using a private defective. But he didn't care he got the killer and that was good enough for him.

Optimus and Knockout walked over to them and Megatron smiled at his younger brother. "Brother good to see you again. I Wish it was on a better occasion but I'm surprised to find you here".

Optimus hugged him for a moment. "Yeah well we got a case someone wanted us to help out in this investigation maybe a fresh pair of eyes can help".

"Hmm so who asked you to help?".

"Ever hear of Alpha Trion" Knockout said and folded his arms.

Megatron raised a eyebrow. "Really? Hmm my boss won't like that but i can see why he talked to you brother. His people are running scared over this".

"What can you tell us about this vic?"

"Same as the rest, a mess. Come I'll show you". They followed Megatron and he laid them over the body. The mech was like the papers said staked to the ground, his spark taken out but something was difference the eyes, they looked like they were torn out.

Optimus gasped looking at it and a vision of his dream came to his mind seeing himself without his eyes torn out like this victim. He turned around shaking a little and felt his spark beat hard again.

Knockout rested his hand on his arm. "Optimus you alright?"

Optimus had to control himself he had a job to do he couldn't let his dream get in the way.. "Y...yeah I'm sorry". He went over again near the body trying not to look at the vic too closely".

"You sure your ok?"Megatron asked.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Well the murder is as same as the others expect the optics were removed by force we don't know why they decided to do that but its the same group, prefect match".

Knockout got little closer. "Who was the vic".

"Don't know, there was no ID on him but I sent his picture to the station so I should probable hear something soon on that".

Optimus looked down at the ground near his feet he saw markers on the ground that the police put around a symbol. "Any idea what this is Megatron?" Optimus knelt down near it.

"No but symbols like that were in the other murders which is why I think its a ritualistic murders. They maybe different looking but symbols has appeared at each murder sight".

Optimus and knockout then had to step back as they were taken the body away. Optimus thought this be a good time to ask his brother. "Megatron the other cases could I look at them".

Megatron looked around as if he was being watched. "Come to my office later ok we can talk about that then. I have some reports to get done now and the one who found the body to question". He took off before Optimus could say anymore to him.

Knockout stopped beside Optimus. "What was that all about, did you see the way he looked around".

"Yes but i can ask him about that later right now we got a murder sight to check".

Optimus took out his torch and started looking around the ground for anything the police might have overlooked. With the body now being taken away other officers were leaving the scene. Only a few remained to guard the place.

Knockout searched near lake. He shined his light along the water and something then caught his eye. He moved a little closer and whatever it was shinned when the light was on it. Knockout looked around first to see if any cops were watching him, they weren't.

He stepped into the water and knelt down. He careful picked it up. It was metal yes but it shinned in these dark colours but it was beautiful to. He wondered what sort of metal could do this and what it came off from. He went back to Optimus and showed him what he found.

"Hmmm that is usually where do you think it came from".

"No idea but i found a piece near the edge of the lake.

"Well need to find someone to check this out for us. But for now lets go I think we found all were going to here. I'll see about getting those cases from Megatron.

"Ok lets go".

So the two went back up to the Knockout car. Optimus stopped when he was about to get in. He looked around and got a feeling they were being watched but not by the police by someone else.

He turned behind him and then he saw a car down the street the only one there. It moved when he looked at it and drove away. Optimus didn't like it.

"Hey sweet Rims you getting in or what!" Knockout called.

"Oh ah yeah sorry." Optimus looked back at where the car went and then got. The two drove off to the police station.

End of Chapter 1

Note: OptimusxKnockout

Well here is first Chapter to this story just going to type and continue it to see how it goes but hope ones like it.

Sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
